


Monster Like Me

by YourLocalPriestess



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love and Shit, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/pseuds/YourLocalPriestess
Summary: Thane Krios is plagued by the demons of his past. He doesn't realize that Shepard has just as many, and that they might have more in common than he thinks.





	Monster Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Shepard that decided she was romancing Thane. Idk how it happened, but here it is.
> 
> This is ME2 Meg Shepard. For Day 7 of Month of Fanfiction. Prompt: The Bad Thing No One Talks About

“I’m a dying man, Shepard. You deserve someone better than me.”

Thane wasn’t looking, and that was good, she thought, because he didn’t see the way her face twisted, as if the contortion of her features would allow her to reject the deprecation. His shoulders were slumped as he leaned on her dresser, facing the wall. She couldn’t see his face, but she could imagine the shadows that haunted him. She’d seen them many times before. She’d fought them herself.

Meg walked over to him slowly, quietly. When she was close enough, she let her fingers rest on his forearm, gently pulling him her way. He obliged easily, _always the gentlemen_ , though he made no move to touch her. It made her heart ache that he should feel so unworthy when she herself– When she was–

She placed a hand on his cheek. “You’re not the only one with demons, love. I’ve made mistakes, too.”

He leaned into the touch and covered her hand in his own. “You are kind and good, Shepard. You–”

“It doesn’t matter.” She stepped closer, into his space. She moved his hand so it rested on her waist. “The choices I made on Torfan were selfish, and monstrous. I get to carry that forever. My burden. My mistake.”

“Siha…”

“Don’t ‘siha,’ me,” she said, frowning. “We’ve both done horrible things, both to people we hated and people we were supposed to love. Maybe we’re both monsters. Maybe we just _made mistakes_. But we still deserve something good in this world if we can find it.”

Thane didn’t answer with words. Instead, he seized her lips in a devouring kiss, stealing her breath and stopping her heart all at once. As his hands pulled her closer and she felt the psychedelic effects of his touch, she knew this was her own _something good_ , and she was never letting it go, no matter the cost.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so funnnn. I'm very excited to get deeper into their relationship and sufferrrrrrr haha.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. You are an angel and deity and I am grateful to you for existing. Thank you thank you thank you. Any comments/kudos/what-have-yous are appreciated <3


End file.
